Disney's Really Short Report
Disney's Really Short Report was a mini-show that ran on the Disney Channel and promoted upcoming Disney DVD releases. The show was launched in 2007 to replace the long running Mike's Super Short Show which was hosted by Michael Alan Johnson and Alyson Stoner, which had ended its run in December 2006. It is a creation of 7-ATE-9 ENTERTAINMENT and currently tapes in Walt Disney Studio Sound Stage 5 in Burbank, California, which for almost four years was home to Mike's Super Short Show. Disney's Really Short Report features a newsdesk-like atmosphere, utilizing three young actors who portray the members of the "DVD team". Standard segments include "Top Stories" and the "Special Features Forecast". Currently, the staff that was part of Mike's Super Short Show is still in place. The Really Short Report was later adapted in the United Kingdom with a British cast and crew. Disney's Really Short Report ended in January 2009. It was replaced by Leo Little's Big Show. Characters United States Version (2007-2009) *Sonny Raines (Jacob Hays) - Co-anchor and Features Host *Flip Flopperstein (Everette Plen) - Field reporter *Summer Sommers (Lauren Yee) - Co-anchor and Features Host (came after Ginger Storm left) *Ginger Storm (Harlie Vaughn) -Lead Anchor (left show) United Kingdom Version *Lilly Powers - Lead anchor *Zac Finds - Co-anchor and Features Host *Mikey - Field Reporter Guest stars :For specific episode titles, see below. *Michael Alan Johnson as himself (Episode 4 Season 1) *Alyson Stoner as herself (Episode 4 Season 1) *AnnaSophia Robb as herself (Episode 5 Season 1) *Jason Earles as himself (Episode 6 Season 1) *Emily Osment as herself (Episode 6 Season 1 and Episode 13 Season 2) *Jason Dolley as himself (Episode 7 Season 1 and Episode 6 Season 2) *Jonas Brothers as themselves (Episode 9 Season 1) *Mitchel Musso as himself (Episode 10 Season 1) *Underdog (Episode 15 Season 1) *Madison Pettis (Episode 2 Season 2) *Miley Cyrus (TV talk show) (Episode 1 Season 2) *Steven R. McQueen (Episode 6 Season 2) *Brenda Song (Episode 7 Season 2) *David Henrie (Episode 8 Season 2) *Miley Cyrus (TV talk show) (Episode 9 Season 2) *Moisés Arias (Episode 13 Season 2) Other Staff *'Art Spigel', Director - also directed for Mike's Super Short Show. *'Jason Wolk', Producer - also produced for Mike's Super Short Show. *'Craig Phillips', Writer - also wrote for Mike's Super Short Show. *'David Glasgal', Writer - also wrote for Mike's Super Short Show. Episode list 2007 (Season 1) #''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (January 23, 2007) #''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Sneak Peek'' (February 4, 2007) #''Peter Pan Platinum Edition'' (February 21, 2007) #''Bridge to Terabithia'' (June 10, 2007) #''Hannah Montana Volume 2: Popstar Profile'' (June 15, 2007) #''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Sweet Suite Victory'' (July 1, 2007) #''Cory in the House: All-Star Edition DVD'' (July 1, 2007) #''Return to Halloweentown: Ultimate Secret Edition'' (August 7, 2007) #''The Jungle Book 40th Anniversary Platinum Edition'' (September 20, 2007) #''Hannah Montana Volume 3: Life's What You Make It!'' (September 29, 2007) #''Meet the Robinsons DVD'' (October 12, 2007) #''Ratatouille DVD'' (October 26, 2007) #''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (November 7, 2007) #''Underdog'' (December 11, 2007) #''High School Musical 2: Extended Edition (December 11, 2007)'' 2008-2009 (Season 2) #''Hannah Montana Volume 4: One in a Million'' (January 25, 2008) #''The Game Plan'' (January 25, 2008) #''The Aristocats (1970) Special Edition DVD''/''Snow Buddies'' (February 2, 2008) #''101 Dalmatians Platinum Edition (2008)'' #''Enchanted'' (2008) #''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2008) #''Minutemen'' (2008) #''College Road Trip'' (2008) #''The Sword in the Stone 45th Anniversary Edition'' (2008) #''Wizards of Waverly Place Volume 1: Wizard School'' (July 11, 2008) #''Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert DVD'' (August 3, 2008) #''Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition'' (August 19, 2008) #''Sleeping Beauty 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition DVD'' (2008) #''Tinker Bell DVD'' (2008) #''WALL-E DVD'' (2008) #''Hannah Montana: The Complete First Season'' (November 21, 2008) #''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) #''Space Buddies DVD'' (January 23, 2009) Regularly presented segments *'Introduction': Anchor summarizes DVD being promoted. *'Special Features Forecast': Sonny Raines lists the DVD's bonus features in the style of a news weather forecast. *'Field': Flip Flopperstien goes to various locations and takes part in various activities that relate to the DVD at hand. *'The Really Short Report Really Short Seat': Cast members from the DVD are interviewed while sitting in "really small seats" and answering "really big questions." *'Investigative Shorts': The team takes a look at creating special effects for the movie or show being covered. External links *Disney's Really Short Report Official Page *Disney Channel Home (USA) * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Short Series Category:2000s television series Category:Live-Action television series